Conventionally, the control situation of an instructor of the driving training school (in Japan) in an appointed road was stored as a standard driving model, and, based on a comparison between stored driving model and current control situation, an attention calling notification for a vehicle driver is provided by, for example, an attention calling apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent document JP-A-2004-157880.
However, when the above apparatus was in operation, a vehicle driver in a concentrated condition on driving who was intentionally decreasing the inter-vehicle distance on a congested road was distracted by the notification of attention calling from the apparatus whenever the driving operation by the driver is out of the standard driving model regardless of the regardless of the mind and body condition of the vehicle driver or of the traffic situation. In other words, the attention calling was provided either at an awkward timing such as too frequent attention calling in an unnecessary situation to be only serving as an annoyance, or a lack of attention calling at an attention required situation.